Secret Santa
by lightxdark
Summary: Short Oneshot, 'I gripped tightly onto the small box in my hands, hoping it wouldn’t suddenly fall apart spilling all of my secrets for the whole world to hear.' SasuHina, implied NaruSaku and InoShika. Merry Christmas everyone!


Secret Santa

I gripped tightly onto the small box in my hands, hoping it wouldn't suddenly fall apart spilling all of my secrets for the whole world to hear.

The room was loud with music, so much so that some people couldn't help but sing along to the merry tunes. My quiet voice could never sing along though, I was too nervous to even speak. I twirled the box in my hands just to occupy them. Playing with the ribbon I so carefully decided upon, I let it ring around my finger.

How silly it was, how a piece of paper in a Santa Claus hat would decide who exactly you were to find a gift for the Christmas exchange. Though the choice that hat made, or rather the choice that I happen to have gotten, was it fate? Was the jolly old hat really made of the red thread of fate? Maybe not…

But even so, I look across the room to see to who I will give my present to. I look away quickly of course as to not give myself away.

"Hey everyone, it's almost time to exchange gifts, so you better have it out and ready ya hear?!" A loud blonde yelled making sure everyone heard him. Obviously the gift in his hands was intended for a pink haired woman. The obvious pinkness and heart patterned wrapping gave him away.

I looked across to the other person mentioned. Again it was obvious, her gift wrapping that she chose was orange with green swirls placed on it with a sharpie. Was Santa Claus really giving us the person we really wanted to exchange gifts with or was it merely coincidence.

Then again…I look around some more just to kill time. I see another bright blonde, but this time a female. Her hair was godly shiny, almost pampered to its extent. She hid the gift in plain sight behind her back. The reindeer print making it almost hard to guess who it was…almost… only if she wasn't staring at the deer raising family and one in particular might I add.

He in turn looked away from her quickly his bright blue present with flower print on it was a bit too girly for anyone but her. I'm glad that they found each other, for whatever reason I can't tell. Santa Claus must be working wonders for everyone.

Ah now the next group of people were standing close to each other, although almost ignoring each other completely. The byakugan user and his teammate weapon user, funny how they seem to have gotten each other the same thing, both had a similar sized box in their hands. The width and size of it was about the same size as a kunai.

I look back up at the tree; it was beautiful of course…We all helped decorate it. My eyes lingered back to the person who's claimed my attention these past few days after we picked our 'gift-exchanging-names'.

I looked at their feet instead of their eyes, only to seem like I was looking at the ground. I could see the pair of feet shift uncomfortably. I tried calming myself down, thinking about the tiny details of my gift that reminded me of this person.

The colors were what I liked most about the wrapping especially. The paper was a smooth color the color of their eyes. The ribbon was black, darker then the darkest of days. My thoughts were cut off with another yell.

"Okay now everyone, it's time to exchange presents!!!" With a rush I was almost knocked off my feet. People everywhere rushing to give their presents to the one the Santa Claus hat told them to. I waited patiently, or was it patience that made me wait? More like the nervousness has numbed my feet to the bone, but as training over these past few years has taught me, I quickly got over it.

We were heading to the same destination it looked like. We stared at each other hoping that maybe one of use would turn and give our present to someone else. But here we were barely two feet between us.

I would smile.

I would get one in return.

We held out the presents to each other and took it simultaneously, watching as the wrapping itself move off the box like water on glass.

Maybe it was the red string of fate that that hat was made out of. Otherwise why else would our strings get tangled if they have barely even crossed, only through that hat have we ever crossed paths. Maybe it wasn't the Santa Claus hat that chose our fate. Maybe it was my own…

Secret Santa

* * *

Author's notes 

**Secret Santa **is when probably during Thanksgiving Day you write down people's names on pieces of paper. You shake it thoroughly. Then people pick out a name at random. Then you have to get a gift for them for Christmas. That's a family tradition of mine, I hope maybe someday your guys' too maybe.

POV: This is a SasuHina story, also implied SakuNaru and InoShika story. The main characters of course are Sasuke and Hinata's POV. Could be taken in either one of their POV. I didn't want to say what the gift was…Maybe I should? But I hope you can guess though the box is small…so…

The box has been a problem too since I wanted it to be taken in both ways…So for Hinata's box to Sasuke the paper is red not black. Since the sharingan is red you know. Also for Sasuke's box to Hinata the paper is light violet and both of their ribbons are black. So I hope people don't think Sasuke's present is black to black, that's too weird of a color assortment.

This was fun to write, and I hope my long absence didn't make anyone angry. It's 5:33 in the morning and Santa Claus is ganna put me on his naughty list for staying awake So I'll go to sleep. Sorry its short and sorry for the A/N. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

P.S. Hinata's birthday is two days away. Dec. 27


End file.
